


Rumors

by kookoo76



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Deaths, Fluff, I’ll add more tags as it goes on, I’m bad at tags, M/M, Not a Major Character Tho - Freeform, Violence, i literally don’t know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookoo76/pseuds/kookoo76
Summary: "I heard he's killed someone.""I heard he's a slut.""He's fucking weird.""Don't associate with someone like him."Liu Yangyang was excited to go to his new school. He wanted to make as much new friends as he can.Xiao Dejun was just a normal student. Minus all these huge rumors about him.But why does Yangyang still want to befriend him after hearing all of that?
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Yangyang stood in front of his new school with a big smile.

It was his first day! At a new school too. And he was pretty excited. He felt his phone vibrate and checked to see a new message from his best friend.

injun 🌼  
hey yang  
wya??

Me  
i'm right in front of the school  
where are you 

injun 🌼  
aighty i'm omw   
Read 6:15 AM

Yangyang turned off his phone and put it in his pocket before looking around the school. There weren't many people since he wanted to wake up early instead of possibly being late to school.

"Yangyang!" He whipped his head towards the familiar voice, breaking into a smile as he saw his small friend. 

"Hey Renjun! Are you ready for the first day of school?" He asked jumping up and down in excitement. "Dude how are you so energetic at ass crack in the morning?" Renjun asked and as if on cue he yawned.

"Ah come on it's not even that early." Yangyang said as he rolled his eyes at his friends over exaggeration. "It's 6am and that's too early.." The older grumbled.

"Well get used to it cuz you're coming to school with me every morning exactly at this time!" Yangyang said leaving no room for arguments as he started walking towards the entrance of the school. 

He heard Renjun groan behind him and laughed to himself quietly. 

-

Eventually school started and Yangyang had to go to class. "Bye Renjun!" He yelled as he was already starting to run to his class.

He didn't miss his bye and walked into class. He looked around and noticed that all the students were standing up. He looked around confused until he heard the teachers voice speak up.

"Alright students my name is Mr. Yeo. You all have assigned seats so when I call your name say here and I'll tell you which seat you're gonna sit at." The teacher said with a clipboard and pen in his hands.

"Liu Yangyang?" The teacher said after calling a few names. "Here!" He said raising his hand. "Alright you sit over there." He said pointing to a desk near the back.

Once he called everyone and were in their seats Yangyang looked to his left to see who his seat neighbor was.

"Hey!" He said catching the attention of the person. Said person smiled and said hi back. "What's your name?" Yangyang asked the boy. 

"My names Choi Jongho!" The boy said excitedly. "My names Liu Yangyang nice to meet you!" He smiled.

"Hey, you're a new student aren't you?" Jongho asked. His smile turned sheepish as he nodded. "Well I hope you like it here!" Jongho laughed, and just like that the conversation ended as Jongho turned around to talk to his other seat mate.

He looked in front of him and saw an orange haired boy. He wasn't talking to anyone so he tapped the boys shoulder making him turn around. 

"Hey! I'm Liu Yangyang." He introduced himself for the second time. The boy let out a huge smile "Hey! I'm Nam Seungmin!"

Yangyang then turned to look behind him to see if someone was behind him. 

To his surprise he saw a white haired boy. He wasn't talking to anyone and it looked like no one else wanted to talk to him. Weird he thought to himself.

As he was about to open his mouth to talk to him he heard someone hurriedly whisper beside him. He turned his head towards the person to his right and rose a brow.

"What are you doing?!" He whisper yelled. "I was just gonna talk to him." Yangyang whispered back. "You don't know who he is??" The other male asked shocked.

"I'm new to the school, why what's wrong with him?" Yangyang asked cocking his head to the side in confusion. 

"His names Xiaojun. He's weird as fuck. We've heard that he's killed someone." The guy continued. Yangyang's eyes widened.

"Wait so why the fuck is he here and not in jail-!" Yangyang borderline yelled out loud for the whole class to here. 

"Shut up dude!" The other guy said. "He might hear us... anyways! My name's Donghyuck! You're Yangyang right?" He asked. Yangyang nodded his head before looking behind at the boy.

He seemed uninterested in what was happening and instead had his hand on his cheek while his other hand was drawing something on his notebook.

Yangyang wouldn't admit it out loud but he was handsome as fuck. He had thick eyebrows and strong cheekbones.

He was lowkey kind of terrified of the kid. But he seemed harmless at the moment.

Remember Yangyang don't judge a book by its cover. For all you know he could be plotting your murder right this second.

He decided to just ignore the kid and turned around facing the teacher again. 

-

A few hours later and it was time for lunch. He grabbed his lunch and sighed. Renjun, the only friend he had right now at school doesn't have the same lunch as him so he was pretty much lonely. 

He saw Xiaojun walk with a tray somewhere that's not in the cafeteria. It looked like he was going somewhere else. 

So, like any other person in a story would do, Yangyang of course followed him.

He followed the short boy- Wait he's short? Didn't see that coming - the other didn't notice him still which was a relief.

Then he noticed where they were. They were in front of the bathroom? Aw, he eats by himself in the stalls that's so sad-

"Why the fuck are you following me?" Xiaojun said turning around giving Yangyang a piercing glare.

Yangyang flinched and almost dropped his lunch on the floor. He laughed nervously before answering him.

"W-Well I just saw you going out of the cafeteria and I have no friends to sit with either-" 

Yangyang saw how the shorter's eyes had a sad glint to them, but only for a second because a second later his piercing glare came back.

"-And so I spotted you leaving the cafeteria with food and was like 'Woah where is he going?' So I decided to follow you. I thought you didn't notice me." 

He ended his sentence with a sheepish smile as his arm was scratching the back of his neck nervously 

Xiaojun scoffed at him. "Of course I heard you. You're loud as fuck." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"And I'm not eating here I just went here cuz I knew you were following me." He said scoffing again.

He was about to open his mouth and ask him if he can eat with him when he heard a loud gasp behind them.

"Yangyang get away from him!" Someone screeched. He turned around and saw Hyunjin, another person he met in one of his classes.

Before he could say anything the tall beautiful man known as Hyunjin grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Xiaojun.

"Why were you talking to him?! He's bad news!" The other whisper-yelled. 

"Well... My curiosity got the best of me." Yangyang said answering his question. 

"Well. You know as they say, curiousity kills the cat." Hyunjin reminded him. Yangyang frowned, recalling what Donghyuck had told him earlier. 

He sighed and walked away back to the cafeteria. Not before he took a look at Xiaojun though. He saw the smaller heading somewhere else.

"Hyunjin where does he go?" Yangyang asked the older. Hyunjin's lips formed into a thin line.

"No one really knows. But apparently he sneaks out of the school to hook up with a teacher. Different ones each days which is why he has perfect grades!"

Yangyang's face scrunched up in disgust. Why was this Xiaojun dude still in school with all this shit happening? Shouldn't he -and the teachers- go to jail or something?

He didn't say anything though and just continued walking side by side with Hyunjin back to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school, Yangyang was going to the convenience store. He was just dressed in grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. 

He was buying some instant ramen cuz that's the only thing he can afford at the moment since he's broke.

After he stepped out of the store with a bag in his hand a person shoved past him to get in. He turned back with an offended look on his face.

"Ah I'm so sorry." One of the people said. Yes, there were two. One was significantly taller than the other. The shorter one was looking somewhere else with his hood up and a mask.

"I-It's okay.." Wow Yangyang why the fuck did you stutter. Uh maybe cuz the person in front of you is fucking ethereal.

"Seonghwa let's go." The shorter one said pulling the guys shirt. "Hold on Dejun, I think something's wrong with this guy." 

The shorter guys voice sounded awfully familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on who/why it was.

That's when he noticed 'Seonghwa's' hand waving in front of his face. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he chuckled awkwardly.

"I-Im okay don't worry!" He stuttered out before speed walking away. Why do I know that voice?

Then he recalled that the familiar voice guy's name was 'Dejun' and he knew no one by that name.

So he just shrugged off his suspicions and just continued walking back home.

-

Me  
hey jun do you know xiaojun?

injun 🌼  
i think so

injun 🌼  
he's that short kid with the thicc eyebrows right?

Me   
yeh him

injun 🌼  
i don't really 'know him' know him but i've heard a lot of shit about him

Me   
me too

Me   
do you think they're true?

injun 🌼  
who knows  
anygays   
go to sleep we have school tmr

Me  
okay fine D:  
goodnight 

injun 🌼  
night  
Read 2:23 AM

Yangyang turned off his phone to go to sleep.

-

The next day he didn't see Xiaojun in class. He was confused. Wait what if he's out murdering someone right now- Nahhh Yangyang stop being stupid.

"Yangyang!" Someone next to him whisper yelled. He turned around, noticing it was Donghyuck, and gave him a confused gaze.

"I saw Xiaojun on my way to school! He was wearing all black and a mask he's got to be part of the fucking mafia!" 

Yangyang couldn't help but laugh at the others stupidity. "Dude. A lot of people wear masks and black clothes-"

"Nooo! He was acting sneaky when he was going inside a house! I thought it was his house but who checks if there's anyone inside and climbs a tree to get in through the window!" 

"Yangyang I just witnessed a crime scene!" Donghyuck said dramatically.

Yangyang sweated nervously as he tried to calm the other boy down. "M-Maybe it was actually his house?" Yangyang said, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Donghyuck.

"Hey you wanna go head out to the house after school together?" The brown haired boy asked with a smirk.

"Is that a good idea-?" Yangyang tried asking before getting cut off by the older.

"Of course! Hey you wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" Donghyuck asked. Yangyang nodded his head a bit hesitantly, but, at least he'd be able to make some actual friends.

A lot of people knew him at school. But they weren't his like, friend friends. More like acquaintances you know?

"Yay!" The other exclaimed happily.

"Donghyuck we're in the middle of class please be quiet!" Mr. Yeo yelled a bit annoyed.

-

"Yangyang over here!" He heard Donghyuck yell from afar. He spotted him and a few other people. Must be his friends. He thought to himself.

He smiled awkwardly as he sat down next to Donghyuck. All the people in the table were staring at him.

"Jesus guys can't you see that he's uncomfortable." One of the people said, he had black hair with yellow highlights. 

"Ah, oh my god we're so sorry." Another one said. He had blue hair. "So you're Yangyang? Hello, my names Chenle!" A kid with purple hair said.

"I'm Jeno!" Another one said. "Ooh. I'm Na Jaemin nice to meet you!" A pink haired boy continued.

"I'm Mark." The black haired highlights boy said.

"And I'm Jisung." The blue haired boy said. "Where the fuck is Renjun?" Yangyang heard Donghyuck whisper to himself.

At the mention of his best friend he snapped his head towards the other. "Renjun? You know him?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Oh you know Renjun? Yeah we became friends yesterday." Donghyuck answered looking at him curiously.

"Yes! Renjun is my bestie! I didn't know he had this lunch hold on lemme text him." Yangyang said as he pulled out his phone.

Me   
binch where is you

injun 🌼  
at lunch  
just lookin for a friend

Me   
r u perhaps looking for  
donghyuck?

injun 🌼  
hoe  
how'd u know

Me  
i'm stalking you 👀  
jk lmao i'm sitting wit him rn

injun 🌼  
o shit wait i see y'all now  
be right there  
Read 12:10 PM

Yangyang looked up and saw Renjun was indeed approaching them. 

"Yangyang I didn't know you had this lunch." The smaller said. "I didn't know you had this lunch." The lilac haired boy said as he laughed.

"Sit down bitch." Yangyang said as he scooted over to make room for Renjun. 

All 8 of them then started talking for the rest of the lunch. Everyone was getting along faster than they thought they would. So they all became pretty close that lunch time.

So then Yangyang and Renjun exchanged numbers with everyone and they were added to a groupchat.

-

doonhyoock 🌞  
yuh  
wya bro

Me  
in front of the school hoe   
where are YOU?

doonhyook 🌞  
bish wha   
i'm there too  
where the hell are u  
oh shiz wait is dat u

"Yang!" He heard someone screech at the top of their lungs. He turned around and saw Donghyuck running towards him.

At this point everyone was looking at them with confused faces. "Bitch silence." Yangyang said as he put his index finger next to his own lips.

"Silence? Am I supposed to know her? Anyways! Let's go!" The other said as he started dragging Yangyang to the opposite way of where his house was. 

"Shit wait I hope I don't get lost." He muttered sighing to himself. "It's okay you got the handy dandy GPS on your phone." Donghyuck said a little loudly.

"Yeah you're right." Yangyang agreed. "Anyways how far is this house?" He asked the brown haired boy.

"Uhh, we should be there in a bit." Donghyuck answered as he looked around at the houses in the street.

After a while of walking Donghyuck gasped. Then he pulled Yangyang into a bush that was in front of the house. "It's right there!" He whisper yelled.

Yangyang stared at the house behind him. It looked a bit beat down. It was black and had a few broken windows. Shit wait did Xiaojun actually break in and rob the place?

"What exactly do you think you two are doing?" A voice from behind them said. It sounded a bit familiar.

They snapped their head towards the voice and that's when Yangyang noticed it was that Songha -or whatever the fuck his name was- dude from yesterday.

"Oh you. Didn't I see you yesterday?" The tall guy said pointing at Yangyang. "Uh. Yeah?" He answered.

The other guy just crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at him. "What are y'all doing here?"

"A dude named Xiaojun robbed this place!" Donghyuck yelled from next to him. Yangyang immediately covered his mouth.

The other boy looked taken aback. He clenched his fists and then looked at both of them with a cold glare. "Get out of here!" He yelled in a deeper voice than from how he was talking before.

A shiver went down both of the boy's spines as they stood up quickly and started walking away. The Seongtan guy grabbed his phone and lifted it up to his ear. 

When Donghyuck and Yangyang were a bit away from the house the purple haired boy looked up at the window and saw someone looking down at the Sungha person with something up to their ear. A phone probably.

Upon closer inspection that person was none other than Xiaojun himself. Then out of nowhere the white haired boy looked up and locked eyes with him.

He could feel the glare from where he was and saw how Xiaojun quickly closed the curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus. Who does he think he is kicking us out of there as if he owns the place!" Donghyuck whined. 

"Maybe he had a reason." Yangyang shrugged. "Maybe Xiaojun wasn't even there.. Wait so then that means he actually did rob it cuz he's not there anymore!" Donghyuck said as his eyes widened each second.

"Ah. No, he definitely was in there. I saw him through the window." Yangyang corrected him.

"Wait you saw him? Dang it why didn't you tell me?" The older pouted. "Couldn't. He closed the curtains quickly." Yangyang shrugged.

"Maybe he does live there after all..." Donghyuck muttered. "Wait but that's still doesn't explain why he went in from climbing a tree.." Donghyuck groaned.

"Well whatever. He's a strange person so.." Yangyang reminded him. "That's true. Oh well." 

"Ah, I still have to go home and it's that way." The purple haired boy said as he pointed towards where they just walked from.

"Good luck dude. Don't die on me. See you tomorrow at school! Hopefully." Donghyuck said a bit too happily.

Yangyang sighed for the nth time as he saw Donghyuck's walking figure disappear from his sight.

He exhaled shakily as he started walking towards the way back home, which meant he had to go from the way they got here in the first place, which also meant he had to pass by that house again.

He reached the house and saw that the scary, tall, and beautiful guy wasn't there anymore. He looked up at the window where Xiaojun was and saw that it was open. But from the looks of it it looked like no one was in there.

So he just ignored the house and continued walking. 

-

Me  
jun helpppp T^T  
i just got yelled by an ethereal human being 

injun 🌼  
hold on what   
tf did yu do

Me  
hey it wasn't just me 😔  
it was donghyuck too

injun 🌼  
oh jesus two idiots tgt

Me   
r00d  
anygays   
hyuck said he saw that xiaojun kid sneak into a house and wanted to check it out with me 

injun 🌼  
okay i think i've heard enough   
u guys are stupid

Me  
wait no-  
:((  
Read 5:12 PM

Yangyang pouted to himself as he put his phone down on his bed. He put his head down on the mattress as well and closed his eyes.

"Shit wait no I have homework!" Yangyang yelled at himself and went to grab his backpack. 

"Yangyanggggg!!" One of his brothers screeched right as he started doing his homework.

"What do you want." He groaned at the younger. "Ying took the tablet away from me! He won't give it back! He's hogging it and won't let me use it! Can you tell him to give it back to me! I had it first!!" His brother complained while stomping his feet on the floor angrily.

"Go tell mom about it I'm doing my homework." He shrugged the younger off. The boy pouted but walked out of the room anyways.

It was finally quiet. Until one of his sisters cries was heard through the whole house. Yangyang gripped his pencil in annoyance.

Then more yelling and screaming happened. He heard his mom's voice echo through the house and more cries from his siblings.

He groaned and dropped his head on the desk. "I think I should go to the library or something." Yangyang muttered.

He then agreed with himself and changed his clothes. He put on a blue hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants.

He grabbed a pair of headphones and stuffed them in his sweater pocket along with his phone.

He zipped up his backpack after having put all his work back in there. He looked at his clock and realized it was 5:45pm. Hopefully he could get back home before it gets really dark out.

He swings the backpack over his shoulder and walks out of his room. 

"Baby where are you going?" His mom asked as he noticed her son walking towards the exit. "To the library to do my homework. I can't focus in here." He told her.

"Okay just be safe alright. Call me if anything happens." She said before yelling at one of his brothers for pulling his sisters hair. 

He rolled his eyes because of his annoying siblings and walked out of the door. Well, not before yelling okay and bye to his mom.

As he closed the door behind him he put on his hood and took out his phone and headphones. He plugged the cord into his phone and started playing some music.

He put his phone back into his pocket and started walking a bit faster towards the library.

-

When he opened the door to go in he noticed that there weren't that many people. Most people would be here at 3 - 5pm so 6pm it was mostly empty.

He walked towards the back of the library. Because that's where less people were. There were always immature kids coming in to play Roblox on the computer. 

They're loud and annoying so most of them get kicked out a lot but that didn't stop them from coming back the next day.

He sat down on the comfortable seat and took out his homework. 

He was literally almost done until someone just had to distract him and ruin his focus again.

He looked at the person who had interrupted his peace and quiet and saw a boy with a black sweater and black mask on the floor with books surrounding him.

He saw the white hair peaking from the side and wondered. Is that Xiaojun? What the fuck is he doing in the library?

"Fricken Seonghwa making me stay here." Xiaojun mumbled as he tried gathering all the books spread out on the floor.

Oh so Seonghwa was his name. Xiaojun knows Seonghwa? 

Just then Xiaojun got up and turned his head up towards him and locked eyes with him for the second time that day. 

He groaned loudly in annoyance. "Why the fuck am I seeing you everywhere!" He yelled pointing at Yangyang.

A few people shushed him but he just rolled his eyes. 

"Dude how should I know. It's not like I know where you are all the time. You apparently just are everywhere I am." Yangyang shrugged as he went back to working on his homework.

He still noticed the short boys' presence so he looked up from his paper with a raised brow.

"What?" The purple haired boy asked the other. "This is usually where I go when I come to the library. This is my table. So like, move your ass to a different table." Xiaojun spat.

"You don't own something that's the library's." Yangyang said as he rolled his eyes. He looked down at his paper again solving the 17th math equation that day. 

He saw the other boy freeze. He didn't say anything for a while but eventually just sat down on the seat across from Yangyang. 

Yangyang sighed. "If you're gonna sit there don't annoy me. I came here to actually do my homework since at home all I heard was screaming." Yangyang told him for some reason.

That caused the other boy to look at him questioningly with a hint of curiosity. "You came here to escape your house?" Xiaojun asked.

"Not necessarily escape but I mean- In a way I guess." Yangyang shrugged. 

"Ah." Was all Xiaojun said before staring at the table for a good five seconds and then opening one of the books that he had from the giant pile he dropped earlier.

Weird. Yangyang thought.

But he just shrugged it off and continued working on the math equations.

-

It's been about three hours. Honestly, Yangyang had finished his homework like two hours ago but he noticed that Xiaojun didn't look like he was going to move from his seat at all.

He was still immersed into one of the books. He had finished about four books and was now on his fifth one.

He had opted to read the book with his head on the table.

He took his phone out and looked at the time. It was 9:34pm. He sighed. They had been in silence ever since Xiaojun started reading. 

So he decided to break the silence. "So.. uh.. when are you gonna leave the library?" He asked the other. 

He didn't really need to whisper since the library was almost empty.

He didn't hear anything from the other boy so he thought he either didn't hear him, or just ignored him. He stood up slowly and that's when he finally noticed that he was actually asleep. 

Yangyang looked around frantically. When he noticed a librarian next to him organizing a book shelf he tapped her shoulder.

"Uhm, miss? What time does this library close?" He asked her. "10:30pm!" She said rather loudly. "Thank you." He whispered.

He looked back at Xiaojun and was about to wake him up when he heard the white haired boys' phone vibrate. 

The screen lit up to a text message 

' Hwa ✨💕  
i think you might have to sleep over at mines again today '

Yangyang cursed himself. This isn't any of his business. He started shaking the boy trying to wake him up. 

His efforts were successful as the small male lifted his head up. But as he did his mask fell off. Yangyang's eyes widened at what he saw.

Xiaojun quickly put the mask back on his face hiding all the bruises on his face. He frantically looked everywhere but at Yangyang.


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-You didn't see anything o-okay!" Xiaojun said panicked. His entire body was shaking. 

He grabbed his phone and turned it on. He must be reading the text then. He saw Xiaojun's eyes dim a bit for a second before he saw the other return back to normal quickly.

"'M getting out of here." He murmured. He didn't acknowledge Yangyang at all as he put the books away and left the building.

"What the fuck was that..?" Yangyang asked himself. 

"Is he gone?" He heard someone behind him whisper quietly.

He turned around and saw a librarian. "Ah thank god. It scares me every time he comes here. Cuz that means that somethings happening with /him/." She said.

Yangyang's eyebrows furrowed at what she said. "Who's he?" He asked her. She looked taken aback at the question.

"Ah you don't know that about De- Xiaojun... Forget I said anything okay?" She said going back to her customer service smile.

Wait what the fuck? How am I just supposed to forget that??

He sighed but decided to pack his stuff since the library was about to close. He looked out the window and noticed it was already dark as fuck. 

He turned on his phone to look at the time and realized that it was 9:45pm. He gathered all his stuff and walked out of the library.

Maybe he'll just ask Xiaojun about it tomorrow at school.

-

Of course Xiaojun isn't here.

"Hyuck? Is Xiaojun here today?" He whispered to his friend. The other turned to him confused and looked behind him. When he noticed Xiaojun wasn't in his seat he looked back at Yangyang.

"He is here today. I saw him in the hallway." Donghyuck whispered back.

Yangyang looked at the other in immense confusion. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. Is he skipping? He must be. Is it to avoid me? He thought.

"Hey Donghyuck." 

"Hm?"

"Yesterday I went to the library and saw-" He was about to say before he stopped himself. Should he really tell Donghyuck? 

He loves Hyuck but the dude can't keep his mouth shut for shit. Gossiping is something he loves so much.

"Wait never mind I forgot." He ended up lying. To which the brown haired boy just laughed at him for.

-

He set his tray down on the table in disappointment. He had tried searching for Xiaojun in the cafeteria which is why he tried being the first one to the cafeteria.

Yet he still didn't see the boy at all. Not once the whole day but he's asked a lot of people and they've told him that Xiaojun was in school. Yangyang was starting to think the other boy actually was avoiding him.

All of the sudden as he searched around the room for the small boy he came eye to eye with none other than Xiaojun himself. 

The other boy's eyes widened and he immediately turned around to leave the cafeteria without a lunch.

"Hey Yangyang you're here early-" He heard Jeno say but before he could say anything else he went into a sprint towards Xiaojun.

"Welp. There he goes." Jeno said as he watched Yangyang run away (tray in hand) from the room towards who knows where.

Okay. Xiaojun was definitely avoiding him. He saw the other turn the corner towards a set of stairs he didn't even know existed. He ran a bit quicker towards him.

"Xiaojun!" He yelled to the boy (who was running up the steps quite fast despite having small legs.) "G-Get away from me! Stop following me bitch!" He yelled back at Yangyang.

Xiaojun then opened the door that was at the end of the stairs. Yangyang knew he was gonna try and close it on him so he took all the energy in him to run faster. 

He stuck his foot and felt the door stop. He smirked when he heard Xiaojun curse under his breath.

That's when he noticed that they were on the roof. He collapsed on the floor.

"Jesus. How does such a small guy have so much energy." He asked laying on the floor like a starfish. His chest rapidly rising in exhaustion.

"Shut up. Go away!" Xiaojun yelled at him as he threw the carton of milk from his lunch tray at him. 

"Wait is this where you go every time during lunch?" Yangyang asked, ignoring what he did. 

Xiaojun crossed his arms and glared at the lilac haired boy. "Yes.." He whispered. "You're really annoying you know that right?" Xiaojun seethed angrily.

"I've heard." Yangyang giggled as he opened the carton of milk and drank from it.

"Anyways take my lunch. You didn't get any and you're skinny. You need to eat okay?" Yangyang lectured the other boy.

".. You're not my mom." He murmured. "Whatever just eat it please." Yangyang pleaded.

"Fine..." Xiaojun whispered taking the sandwich from the tray. He hesitantly grabbed his mask. His eyes flickered to Yangyang. Fuck it, he's already seen so why not.

So he took the mask off and took a bite of the sandwich. He quickly ate the rest of it. 

He grabbed the carton of milk that was next to Yangyang.

"Wait no Xiaojun I drank from-" Yangyang tried warning him but the other boy had already taken a sip from it.

"I know. And I don't fucking care." Xiaojun said taking another sip. 

"Why'd you follow me?" He bluntly asked after swallowing the milk he drank.

"Why are there bruises on your face?" Yangyang asked deciding to just get right to it. 

Xiaojun sighed as if he knew the other was gonna ask that. "That's none of your business." 

The silence after that was a bit awkward.

"Want some?" Xiaojun asked as he handed the carton of milk towards him. Yangyang didn't feel like drinking milk but for some reason he nodded and took it in his hands.

He took a sip and let the milk go down his throat. Damn, he hadn't noticed how thirsty he was. 

"Ah. Here." Xiaojun said as he took a paper bag from his backpack and passed it to Yangyang. 

Yangyang opened it and noticed that there was some food inside.

"Did you make this?" He asked the smaller. "Not exactly. My friend made it and I just somewhat helped." He shrugged.

"Seonghwa?" He asked. Xiaojun looked at him for a few seconds with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah. Seonghwa." He muttered.

Yangyang took the chopsticks that were in the bag. "Are you sure you don't want some?" He asked the white haired boy.

Said boy shook his head. "I'm full." He declined bluntly.

"If you say so.." Yangyang murmured. He took a bit of rice and tasted it. He chewed it and immediately fell in love.

"What the fuck this is so good!" He yelled with rice still in his mouth. "Ew swallow your food bitch!" Xiaojun yelled at him hitting him on the arm.

"I'm sorry this is just so goooodd!" Yangyang yelled again with the rice now in his belly. 

"Yeah. Seonghwa's a good cook ain't he?" Xiaojun said as he started playing with his fingers, smiling fondly at the floor.

He then felt Yangyang tap his shoulder and saw him offering some rice.

Xiaojun glances towards Yangyang who was smiling slightly. "You sure?" He asked. The other just nodded and put the rice in the other boys mouth with the chopsticks.

"Ha I knew you weren't full!" Yangyang said excitedly. "Shut up." Xiaojun groaned with an embarrassed blush.

-

The boys were throwing food at each other and laughing so loud (+ screaming) that they almost didn't hear the bell for lunch ring. Almost.

"Ah. Doesn't that mean we have to clean?" Yangyang asked. Xiaojun just nodded his head as he grabbed a trash bag from god knows where.

He started picking up the food and putting it in the bag. 

"Aren't we going to be late for class?" Yangyang asked. Xiaojun just laughed at him "I'm skipping. I fucking hate school." He grumbled. "But it's the place I go so I don't have to stay at home.." He whispered.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" Yangyang asked confused. "Help me you bitch." He lied

"Wait are you asking me to skip class too!? Oh my god wait-" He said as he smirked. He looked at Xiaojun smugly. 

"You like hanging out with me don't you Xiaojun?"

He swears he saw the small boy's cheeks flush pink a bit. But he couldn't feel proud of himself for long as he felt the trash bag connect with his face.

"Hey why'd you throw the trash bag at me you bitch!" He yelled as he threw the bag back at Xiaojun.

Xiaojun was definitely not like how other people thought him as. But then again he definitely was hiding something. And he wanted to find out what. Because he could tell Xiaojun isn't as happy as he seems to be. 

But something from how he's smiling right now as they're throwing the trash bag at each other feels as if he hasn't smiled like that in so long.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Yangyang?" Donghyuck asked. Everyone else shrugged except for Jeno who just kept eating.

"Ran off to somewhere. Don't know where." He straight up said taking another bite of his sandwich. 

"Wait really?" Renjun asked. "Mhm. I think it was after Xiaojun but I don't know where they went." 

"Wait Xiaojun?!" Chenle exclaimed worriedly. "Shit what if he murders our poor Yangyang?" Jaemin asked.

Just then the bell rang

-

injun 🌼  
binch where r u  
y the hell aren't you in class

Me  
i'm skipping

injun 🌼  
wth  
y

Me   
cleaning smth

injun 🌼  
the fuck  
what are you cleaning???

Me  
food from the floor!! :D

injun 🌼  
wtf where even are u

Me   
i can't tell u

injun 🌼  
and why not

Me   
cuz this is xiaojun's secret place 

injun  
and he told you??

Me   
no i followed him lol

injun 🌼  
be careful okay? don't die

Me   
lmao i'm not gonna die  
he's pretty fun once you get to know him actually

injun 🌼  
okay im in class gtg   
Read 1:07 PM

"Hey Xiaojun?" 

"Hm?"

"Are the rumors about you true?" Yangyang asked. He saw how the other stopped picking up the food and just froze in place.

"Do you believe them?" He murmured. Yangyang didn't know if he was supposed to hear but he did so he decided to just answer it anyways.

"I did at first- kinda- but now.. I mean they seem kind of far stretched to me." He admitted. He saw Xiaojun smile and resume picking the trash up.

He didn't say anything after that though. 

"Why are there so many rumors about you in the first place! Heck I even heard someone say that you were a vampire!" Yangyang shouted.

"Honestly I don't know." Xiaojun shrugged. "They probably think I'm not normal or something just cuz I never really talk to anyone." 

"You never talk to anyone?" Yangyang asked shocked.

"Besides you and teachers yeah." He answered.

The word teachers brought him back to what Hyunjin had told him. "Do you have good grades?" Yangyang asked.

"They're decent I guess." The boy shrugged.

"I heard from someone that you slept with teachers to get good grades." At that Xiaojun whipped his head up so fast he could've almost broken his neck.

"Ew no what the fuck I'm not like that!" He said with his face scrunched up in disgust. 

"I just study and use my brain like we're supposed to you know?" He said. "Plus most of the teachers here are scared of me." Xiaojun sighed. 

Yangyang hummed. "Okay we're done cleaning!" The purple haired boy said smiling widely. 

After that they just sat down on the floor and played on their phones for a bit. 

Xiaojun had put his mask in his pocket a while ago.

"You're not gonna put it on?" Yangyang asked pointing to the part of the mask that was sticking out.

Xiaojun stared at it before reaching in to grab it. "Ah shit I'm sorry you probably don't wanna see how they look." He said as he reached up to his face with his other hand.

"A-Ah wait no it's not like that!" He said grabbing Xiaojun's hands, stopping him from his movements.

"It's okay, you're beautiful just the way you are. Bruises won't change that." Yangyang reassured him.

"T-That was pretty g-gay." Xiaojun muttered, his cheeks and tips of his ears flushed red. 

"Good thing I'm gay then I guess." Yangyang smiled as he shrugged. Xiaojun just snapped his head at him in shock.

"You're gay?" He asked taken aback.

"Yeah.. is that a problem?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Xiaojun quickly shook his head at that.

"A-Ah no! It's just that..." He started while looking down at the floor. "T-That... I'm... also... g-gay.." He stuttered out shyly.

"Don't worry it's okay! Don't beat yourself cuz of that! Okay?" He said smiling brightly.

He saw a tear fall from Xiaojun's eye and started panicking. But Xiaojun just lunges himself at Yangyang, giving him a hug.

Yangyang instantly hugged back.

"It's okay Xiaojun.. it's oka-"

"Dejun."

"What?"

"My name. It's Dejun."

Yangyang's eyes widened. This whole time he's been calling Xiaojun by not even his own name-

"Wait so how did everyone start calling you Xiaojun?" Yangyang asked.

"My name's Xiao Dejun so I guess that's how. Everyone other than Seonghwa and my parents call me Xiaojun." 

"Ooohhhh can I call you Dejun too?" Yangyang asked excitedly.

"Why do you think I told you if I didn't want you to?" Dejun answered giggling a bit.

It was like the first time Yangyang had heard him giggle and wait a minute? Why'd he find it adorable as fuck?

Each minute the walls that Dejun built to protect himself was cracking slowly because of Yangyang and honestly, he was scared. What if all the walls disappear and Yangyang ends up betraying him or something? He would like to think that Yangyang isn't like that but... you never know.

"Thanks for.. you know.. telling me those things.." Yangyang muttered after they had let go from their little hug.

"Ah. I don't even know why I told you that.. I guess I just haven't had much friends to hang out like we did today.." He said smiling sadly.

Yangyang frowned at that. "I don't know why people don't even at least try to get to know you. You're pretty cool. I mean, you kinda did scare me at first since you kept glaring at me and shit." He said laughing awkwardly.

"I kind of thought you hated me or something." Yangyang shrugged laughing.

"I mean. I thought you were annoying as fuck that's for sure." Dejun said as he chuckled.

"But, you're not so bad."

-

"Yangyang where the hell were you!" Someone yelled from behind him. He turned around and saw Donghyuck running towards him.

"Jeno said you were with Xiaojun.. is that true?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged. "Really?? What a miracle that you're alive then!" Donghyuck said amazed.

Yangyang shrugged. "He's not some kind of killer you know."

"But-"

"They're rumors right? Then that's all they are. Xiaojun's not a murderer." He told Donghyuck.

"How do you know that for sure? Haven't you heard of the serial killer Redlust Blood?" The older asked him. 

"Of course I have. He's always on the news." Yangyang shrugged.

"Exactly! For all we know that could be Xiaojun!" Donghyuck said.

"Do you have proof he is?" Yangyang snapped back. "Well.. not exactly..." He muttered.

"You all just make this stuff about him but never even actually try talking to him." Yangyang said rolling his eyes.

"You try talking to him for yourself." Yangyang suggested. 

"C-Can you be with me when I do though?" Donghyuck stuttered out. Yangyang was glad he actually listened to him and didn't try to be like others who just followed what the majority of other people think.

"Of course." He smiled.

"You're quite a person Yangyang.. I'm happy to have met you." Donghyuck said so quietly Yangyang almost missed it.

"I'm glad I met you too Hyuck." 

-

Yangyang went to the library after school again. Kind of hoping to meet Dejun there again but he also just went there so he could actually focus on homework.

After a few hours he was done with his homework. Dejun still hasn't come yet. He stood up and looked through the book shelves for a book.

He wanted to wait a little more for him. He finished a bit earlier than yesterday.

He noticed an interesting looking book and just grabbed it to read it.

The next thing he felt was a person tapping his shoulder. He looked up and saw a librarian. "Hey I'm sorry but it's closing time." She reminded him.

"Ah okay." 

He grabbed his backpack and phone and put the book back. He was a bit sad that Dejun hadn't gone to the library today.

He opened the door heading out. He felt his phone vibrate so he took it out to see a text from his mom.

Ma 🧚  
yang can you get us some eggs and a carton of milk?  
we ran out 

Me  
yeah sure

He walked to the convenience store he'd always go to and looked for milk and eggs. He pulled out his wallet and took out the only twenty dollar bill he had in there.

"Jeez i'm broke." He muttered under his breath before giving the cashier the money. "Thanks come again!" 

He was walking and saw the old playground he always used to play in. It has closed now since someone broke the swings + the slide.

He went under the caution tape and placed the bags down on the floor and went up to climb on the broken slide. 

He let his feet dangle on the part where the slide had broken.

He let the wind hit his face. He felt calm. He took out his phone and looked at the time. It was already 12am.

Wow time goes by fast.

He looked up and noticed someone walking. He looked closer and saw the familiar mess of white hair. 

"Dejun?" He asked himself. "Dejun!" He yelled to the figure. Said figure turned towards him and squinted. Then a few seconds later started walking towards him.

"Yangyang? What are you doing here so late..?" He asked the younger. Yangyang shrugged.

"Just enjoying the outside I guess. What are you doing here?" He asked back.

The other boy just looked down at the ground before ignoring his question and climbing up to the slide next to Yangyang. 

And now that he was closer to him he noticed the fresh blood on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

He flinched and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Dejun didn't look at him though. But he definitely knew how Yangyang reacted.

A stream of blood trailed down the side of his head.

Yangyang was terrified.

Was Dejun actually a murderer?

He dismissed that thought though once he saw the white haired boy wince and grab his head showing that the blood was his and not somebody else's.

The silence was too much for Yangyang so he decided to speak up.

"What- What happened?" He asked. Dejun put his hand down from his head and looked down at his hand which was now covered in blood. The older boy just sighed and brought his legs up to his chest.

"Um... I don't know if I'm ready to tell you just yet.." Was all Dejun answered him with.

"Well. Are you okay?" He asked the smaller who shook his head. "Getting dizzier every passing minute. I don't even know where I am so I'm glad I found you here." 

"Oh shit right. Those are your injuries." Yangyang said as he brought his feet back up to stand up.

"Nah it's okay. Sit back down." Dejun said pushing Yangyang's legs back down. "But you're hurt!" 

"Not bad enough to kill me so it's alright." He muttered shrugging as if it was no big deal there was blood falling down from his head.

"A-Are you sure?" Yangyang asked unsure whether to listen to the older or not. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't just force him to do something he didn't want to.

"Mhm." The other hummed. 

-

They had been in silence for a while until Dejun whimpered.

"'S hurts Yang.." He slurred. Yangyang turned his head towards the boy and almost fainted at the site. 

There was a lot of blood. Dried and somehow still flowing.

"Dejun. /Please/. Can I help you." He pleaded. The smaller just nodded. Yangyang didn't need to be told twice so he quickly stood up and offered to help Dejun.

The other boy just looked up at him in a haze. Yangyang started panicking. "Dejun c-can you stand up?" He asked him.

"T-think so.." He slurred again trying to get up. Yangyang caught him as he saw that he was leaning close to the broken side of the slide.

"Careful." He muttered. 

The other just hummed and walked towards the ladder where they climbed to get up. Almost falling like four times. (Each time nearly giving Yangyang a heart attack.)

Yangyang checked his phone again and noticed that it was 12:24am almost half an hour passed. And who knows how long Dejun had been walking around.

"'Ey ca..rry me. Don't think I-I can walk no 'ore." He heard Dejun say from next to him as he picked up his bags of food. 

"Okay c'mere." He said even though he's the one that walked over to the shorter.

"Get on my back." He told the other as he was crouching down for him to get on his back. Dejun just nodded and lazily slung his leg over.

"Shit we need to go faster. Please jump Dejun." 

Dejun still in a haze tried his best to jump. It was enough for Yangyang as he got ahold of his thighs and let the other relax on his back.

Jesus he's so light.

"Yang.. 'm getting s-sleepy.." Dejun said as he laid his head on Yangyang's shoulder.

"Come on Dejun. Try not to go to sleep okay? Please try." Yangyang pleaded. Dejun just hummed. He couldn't really make out what the younger was saying but heard him talking so he just hummed.

But his eyelids were getting heavier with each passing second. He needed to close them like, right now.

Yangyang was thankful that the park wasn't far from his house. "Dejun?" He tried to see if the other was still awake.

"Mm?" He hummed back faintly. "It's okay bud we're at my house." He reassured. "Unless you want me to take you to your own house?" He suggested.

"No, no. No. 'On't wanna go 'dere. Please.. don't take 'e 'dere" He slurred quickly. 

"Okay I won't." The purple haired boy said as he let go of one of Dejun's thighs to knock on the door. He hoped his mom was still awake.

"Yangyang?" He heard his mom say frantically as she opened the door.

"Kid where have you been it's literally almost one in the morn-" She yelled at him before noticing the boy on his back.

"Did you kill him?" She asked pointing at Dejun.

"What! No! Sorry for being late I was at that old playground a few blocks away for an hour or something. Now move he needs help." He said pushing past his mother to get in the house.

"What happened to him?" She asked. "I don't know either." Yangyang shrugged. "Just saw him like this at the park."

"Let me help." She said taking a first-aid kit from a cabinet as Yangyang laid Dejun on the couch.

"Dejun? You awake?" 

He didn't say anything. "Mom hurrryyy." He whined. "I'm coming I'm coming." 

She had a bottle of rubbing alcohol in her hand and a cloth. "Here clean the blood on his face and I'll try and find where the injury is."

Yangyang took the cloth and started cleaning Dejun's face.

He looks really relaxed. He thought.

He placed the cloth over his lips and cleaned the blood off of there too. He stood there staring at them for a while that he didn't notice his mom looking at him.

"Oh?" She asked with a stupid smug look on her face. "Shut up." Yangyang mumbled as he snapped back to reality.

With red cheeks he continued cleaning the blood. He turned Dejun's face with his fingers to check if he missed any places. 

"Ah. Found it." His mom said as she grabbed a napkin and poured some alcohol on it. She carefully dabbed it on the wound.

-

After wrapping Dejun's head with a bandage he carried the small boy to his room. Yangyang had decided to sleep on the couch just in case Dejun would feel uncomfortable.

He placed the blanket over the boy and just sat down to play on his phone. He glanced at the time and realized it was 2:03am.

After playing on his phone for an hour or so he heard groans from next to me. He snapped his neck towards Dejun and saw him waking up.

"Seonghwa..? Wait what where am I?" He whispered to himself.

"You're at Yangyang's!" Yangyang told the boy. He saw the older flinch as he finally acknowledged the younger boy.

"Thanks for taking care of my wound..." He murmured reaching up to the bandage. 

"Don't worry it's no problem!" Yangyang said smiling brightly.

Dejun just looked at him sadly but with a bit of a sparkle in his eye. Then he smiled the slightest bit.

"I think you should go to sleep though. It's 3am and we have school at like 6am." Yangyang reminded the other. 

"C-Can we not go to school tomorrow..? I really don't want to go." Dejun said as he played with his fingers nervously.

"It's okay you can stay here with my mom." Yangyang said as he started walking away.

"Wait no c-can you stay here with me t-tomorrow too. I don't want to be alone." Dejun whispered.

Yangyang's eyes softened at the boy in front of him. This boy was a totally different person from when Yangyang had met him but at least he's seeing Dejun act like himself. 

"Of course. Goodnight." He said as he turned off the light from the room and closed the door heading to the living room.

Once Yangyang left, Dejun looked around the room. It was a pretty normal sized room. It was way bigger than his own room that's for sure.

He grabbed a pillow and held it close to him as he tried falling asleep.

-

He couldn't.

Dejun couldn't go to sleep. He stared at the ceiling for about a minute or two before finally getting up and walking to the door.

He opened it quietly and tiptoed to the living room where Yangyang had gone to sleep.

He saw the said boy sleeping with half his body almost on the floor snoring.

He giggled quietly to himself and tapped his shoulder once he was close enough. Since he didn't wake up after those taps he decided to start slapping him, not too hard though.

Yangyang just groaned and opened his eyes slowly in confusion. (Plus he was half conscious since he's still sleepy.)

"I can't sleep." Dejun whispered.

Yangyang just rose a brow.

"Why is that?" 

"Well um. U-Usually Seonghwa helps me to go to sleep by c-cuddling. B-But, but it's okay if you don't want to or if it makes you feel uncomfortable or any-"

Yangyang places his finger on Dejun'a lips to stop him from rambling on. 

"Le's go." He slurred getting up and walking towards his room. Dejun just silently followed him.

Yangyang threw himself on the bed almost falling asleep right then and there. Almost. Dejun jumped on the bed as well and immediately wrapped his arms around Yangyang. 

He placed his head on the others chest. Yangyang hugged the small boy closer and was starting to fall asleep.

"Thank you Yangyang.." Dejun whispered not expecting for the younger to respond since he already knew he had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Yangyang woke up to his mom banging on the door. 

Wait, door? Wasn't he in the living room?

He felt something move from in front of him and that's when he noticed he was holding Dejun. 

He internally freaked out as he still heard his mom hitting the door as if it wasn't gonna break her hands.

He saw Dejun's thick eyebrows scrunch together and mumble something quietly. It didn't look like it was because of the loudness though.

He wished he could sleep through the banging like how Dejun is doing right now.

But he knows he can't since his mom won't stop screaming at him.

He tried getting up only for Dejun to cling onto him tighter.

Apparently, his mom had probably gotten a spare key and opened the door herself since the next thing he heard was the door slam open.

"Yangyang it's time for-"

"Woah jeez when are you gonna tell me his name? Y'all look really close. Isn't he a stranger?" She asked.

"Lmao no he's my friend, his names De-" Should he tell her his actual name? It seems like he only lets people close to him say his name sooo-

"Xiaojun. He goes to the same school as me. By the way he doesn't want to go. And he wants me to stay with him too." He told her.

She glared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "You're lucky that he's cute and hurt." She said closing the door and walking away.

Well that's new. She never lets him skip a day of school. 

Damn Dejun's impact.

Speaking of Dejun he looked down at the boy who was still clinging onto him tightly. He smiled fondly at him.

Should I wake him up? Nah we don't have to go to school lemme just go back to sleep.

He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered that he always met with Renjun before school to walk there together.

He grabbed his phone to send a quick text to his friend.

Me   
jun  
i'm not going to school today

injun 🌼  
o  
why?

Me  
ran into some problems  
hopefully i'll come tmr  
Read 6:03 AM

Then he remembered that Donghyuck had wanted to talk to Dejun. So he sent a text to the other.

Me  
yo hyuck  
come to my house after school  
xxxx

doonhyook 🌞  
huh  
why

Me  
just come

doonhyook 🌞  
aight  
Read 6:05 AM

He placed his phone back on the stand next to his bed and laid back down. Dejun started shuffling again but Yangyang started rubbing his back to try and make him go back to sleep.

And it worked, the other had stopped moving. He smiled down at the boy hugging his waist and decided to go back to sleep.

-

When Dejun opened his eyes he was met with an empty bed. 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up a little confused. He was in his 'just woke up' state and could barely comprehend anything.

Except that his head hurt so much.

He sat there on the bed for a few seconds. Then he thought back to how his injury even happened in the first place.

His dad had thrown a vase at him.

And he had just /barely/ missed it. If he hadn't moved to the side he might as well would have ended up dead.

He sighed and snapped out of it. He got off the bed and opened the door to check where Yangyang was.

He didn't go to school right?

That thought immediately disappeared though as he saw Yangyang on the table eating cereal while on his phone.

Dejun started walking towards him but almost tripped on a doll that was on the floor.

At the noise Yangyang looked up. "Oh shit I'm sorry that's one of my sister's dolls." Yangyang said sheepishly as he stood up.

"You want some cereal?" 

"Cereal?" Dejun repeated with a raised brow.

"Hey, I can't cook for shit." Yangyang pouted crossing his arms. Dejun just laughed and went to open the fridge.

"Eggs? That's all you guys got-" Dejun said surprised.

"We haven't gone shopping in weeks. I literally got those eggs yesterday." Yangyang said in between bites.

Dejun just rolled his eyes and took out the eggs. "I'll just make an omelette or something."

When Dejun was done and put the omelette on his plate he turned off the stove and came eye to shell with the egg shells. Then an idea came up and he grabbed it.

He slowly walked towards Yangyang and without warning he cracked the egg shell on the purple haired boys head. 

Yangyang gasped offended. He went to the counter to grab and egg shell to hit on Dejun's head but the shorter stopped him.

"Ah. Ah. Ah! I'm hurt remember?" He said sticking his tongue out at the younger.

Yangyang just frowned at him. He grabbed the egg shell pieces and then threw them in the trash.

"Are- Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Yangyang asked the white haired boy.

Dejun froze. Then he turned to look at Yangyang. He had an unreadable face expression.

After what felt like hours Dejun nodded his head, ever so slightly. If Yangyang hadn't been paying attention he would've missed it.

"You wanna sit down?" He suggested. Dejun just shook his head and grabbed a fork.

"My dad threw a vase at me. That's all." He said bluntly as he stabbed the omelette and ripped a piece off to eat.

Yangyang had felt like he was punched in the gut. Damn, and for a literal second he thought this kid had murdered someone.

"Why did you wander around? Why didn't you go to the hospital? Or call the cops!"

Dejun flinched at Yangyang's tone. "Can't go to the hospital for reasons, can't call the cops either.. not that I want too.. and I was wandering cuz I usually go to Seonghwa's house. I always go to him when something happens. But.. he had to go on vacation with his parents. He left yesterday so I didn't have anyone to go to. Was thinking of just sleeping on a bench or something." Dejun admitted, laughing at the last sentence sadly.

Yangyang was speechless. He didn't know what to say. All this shit happening to him at home? Plus the things they say about him at school? Yangyang hated people.

"Anyways. Do you have Netflix? I wanna watch something." Dejun said as he put the dish in the sink and walked towards the couch in the living room.

Yangyang figured he didn't want to keep talking about /that/ so he just answered him as if nothing even happened.

"What? You wanna Netflix and chill?" He asked raising his eyebrows up and down.

Dejun just screeched in disgust with a red face as he threw a doll at him. "Ha dodged it! Try again bitch-"

Dejun threw two more dolls at Yangyang which successfully hit him. 

Yangyang fell on his knees because one of the dolls hit him in his ding dong shlong.

Dejun just scoffed and turned back towards the tv. "Serves you right."

"I-I was just j-joking." Yangyang stuttered as he carefully got up and started limping towards the couch.

"I-I-I wAs jUsT j-J-j-j-JoKiNg." Dejun said mocking Yangyang. The younger just looked at him with an offended look. 

"You're so mean." Yangyang said fake wiping his tears.

"Sorry not sorry lol." Dejun said as he turned on the tv and scrolled through the channels.

"Ew tf did you just say "lol" out loud?" Yangyang said with a disgusted face.

"eW diD yOu jUsT sAy "tF" oUt loUD." Dejun sassed back.

"Touché."

-

Dejun heard the doorbell ring. He looked over at Yangyang but saw that he had fallen asleep again.

So he stood up and went to open the door himself. Once he opened the door he came face to face with Donghyuck. 

Dejun's lips formed into a thin line at the sight of the guy. 

"Xiaojun? Why are you in Yangyang's house?" Donghyuck asked.

Dejun didn't respond though, he just walked back to the living room leaving the door open.

Donghyuck watched him leave and so he just closed the door and followed the boy.

Once he saw Yangyang sleeping on the couch he gasped really loud.

"Xiaojun did you kill him?!" He screeched. Dejun just whipped his head at the other glaring at him.

"The fuck no? Why would I kill him. Hey bitch wake up. One of your dumbass friends are here." He said throwing a doll at Yangyang's face.

"Jesus why do you keep throwing dolls at me that shit hurts." Yangyang whined putting his hand up to where the doll had hit his face. 

"Oh." Donghyuck said bluntly.

Dejun just clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He got up and walked towards Yangyang's room. He didn't want to be in the same room as them.


	8. Chapter 8

Yangyang watched in confusion as Dejun left the room.

"What happened? Was it something I said?" Yangyang asked turning to Donghyuck. The other just shook his head smiling sheepishly.

"I think it's cuz when I saw you sleeping I kinda thought that he.... you know... killed you?" He admitted his voice getting smaller.

Yangyang sighed. "Hyuck I told you he's not like that." He frowned.

"Fuck I screwed up didn't I?" Donghyuck asked himself sadly.

"Just don't think you know him cuz of those rumors. Try getting to know the real him. I can assure you again that he's cool."

Donghyuck nodded before asking a question.

"What happened to his head? There's a bandage on it right?" He asked curiously.

"He just got hurt." Yangyang answered vaguely.

"With what?" 

Yangyang shrugged. He wanted Dejun to be the one to tell him. That is if he would ever tell Donghyuck. 

"You wanna talk to him right?" 

The brown haired boy quickly nodded.

"Wait here I'll go get him." Yangyang said standing up to look for where Dejun had gone off to.

"Dejun?" He called out quietly. "Your room!" He heard said boy yell a bit loudly. He walked towards the room and saw him watching tv with the blanket on the floor.

And wait a minute.

Are those my clothes??

Dejun must have felt him staring at the clothes because he chuckled softly. "Yeah sorry about that... I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. But I should've asked you if I could borrow them right?"

And Yangyang couldn't respond because why did he kind of /like/ seeing Dejun in his clothes-

Wait no Yangyang what the fuck are you saying?!

"A-Ah it's okay." Yangyang laughed awkwardly. Dejun just rose and eyebrow at him confused and a bit weirded out but quickly shrugged it off and went back to watching tv.

Yangyang just stood at the doorway awkwardly until he remembered that Donghyuck was still in the living room.

"My friend wants to talk to you.. get to know you from outside those rumors you know?" Yangyang told him.

Dejun just looked at the remote control in his hands in silence before groaning loudly. "Fine." He whined with a pout.

He reluctantly got up and walked slowly back to the living room.

"Try not to glare at him."

"No promises."

Donghyuck straightened up his posture when he heard the two boys walking into the room. He awkwardly looked at Dejun who just stared back unamused.

"Um... hey?" Donghyuck tried starting the conversation. 

Dejun just awkwardly waved back with a strained smile.

The awkward silence after that was painful.

Yangyang couldn't handle it anymore. "Just try talking like normal people guys." He sighed.

"Uhm. Are you okay? I saw the bandage on your head." Donghyuck said pointing to his own head referring to Dejun's injury.

"It hurts a bit. But other than that I'm fine I guess." He shrugged.

"Is that why you didn't go to school today?"

"Yeah. And that I didn't really want to go since school sucks."

"Oh my god you could say that again! School is the worse."

"Yay finally someone that gets me! School is absolute hell."

Yangyang smiled as he watched the two converse easily. It didn't take long before they started laughing.

"Hey can we all go get ice cream or something?" Donghyuck suggested. 

Yangyang looked over at Dejun to see what he would say. After all Yangyang of course wanted to go and Donghyuck probably already knew that, so it was up to Dejun.

Yangyang tried giving the older his best puppy dog eyes. He just looked away and mumbled an "Okay."

Yangyang smirked when he saw the small blush on Dejun's face.

"Yay! Let's go!" Donghyuck cheered jumping up from where he was sitting on the couch. They were about to leave when Yangyang remembered something.

"Wait! Lemme just change Xiaojun's bandage." Yangyang said running to the bathroom to get more bandages. 

"Here I'll take it off for you." Donghyuck said carefully taking it off.

Dejun winced a bit as Donghyuck accidentally pushed on the wound. "Ah I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. Thank you." Dejun said taking the bandage from Donghyuck's hands gently.

Yangyang came back with the new bandage and went up to wrap it on Dejun's head. "Okay anddd.. done! 'Kay let's go fellas." 

Dejun's face scrunched up into disgust. "Never say fellas again."

"Whatever you say buddy." Yangyang winked. Dejun just rolled his eyes at the younger and frowned.

"That's literally worse." 

"Just say pal." Donghyuck piped in. Dejun whipped his head at him offended. "Not you too Donghyuck!" 

"Sorry chum."

Dejun groaned in annoyance and defeat as they walked to the ice cream shop.

-

"And what would you like beautiful sir?" The cashier said as Dejun walked up to order his ice cream.

He didn't think anything of it. But Yangyang was absolutely disgusted. 

This what? Thirty-four year old man was staring Dejun up and down.

"Hyuck you see this shit too right?" He asked the brown haired boy who was licking his ice cream. The boy just nodded his head.

"Disgusting. And it looks like Xiaojun doesn't even notice."

They both turned to the white haired boy who was looking through the different flavors of ice cream and then glanced at the man who was basically eye fucking him.

"Uhm. I think we should get out of here." Donghyuck said approaching Dejun who just looked from Donghyuck to Yangyang in clear confusion.

"But I haven't gotten-"

"You can have mines." Yangyang said giving his ice cream cone to the older who shrugged and just took it happily.

He turned towards the shop cashier and saw him glare at Yangyang.

Yangyang gave him a more piercing cold glare back which had the other looking away after a few seconds.

"People are disgusting." He seethed. Dejun just looked at him confused. "That man was basically eye fucking you Xiaojun." Donghyuck told him.

Dejun's face scrunched into horror. "Ew what the fuck I didn't even notice." 

"We did."

"Thanks guys." He mumbled shyly.

Donghyuck and Yangyang looked at each other with a smile.

-

Once they finished they went back to Yangyang's house.

They were all laughing when they opened the door. But it soon died down when they saw someone sitting on the couch.

Yangyang was terrified.

He didn't know who the stranger was.

He looked at his friends. Donghyuck was confused and Dejun was looking down.

"Dad... what are you doing here?" Dejun spoke up still looking at the floor.

Dad? So this is the man that hit Dejun with a vase.

"I haven't seen you all day son! I was worried.." The man said with a smile, though it was obviously forced.

"Dejun look at me." 

And so he finally raised his head. Though he had an icy glare fixated on his dad.

"Dejun?" Donghyuck whispered from next to them.

"Let's go back home son." He said forcing his smile even more as he walked towards Dejun.

Dejun looked at Yangyang with obvious panic. Yangyang wanted to do something so bad but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do. He could only watch as Dejun walked away with his dad, his head hung low.

"Dejun?" Donghyuck asked once again. "Um. That's his actual name." Might as well tell him since he already heard someone say it.

"Wait really? Oh my god I thought his name was Xiaojun for the longest time!" Donghyuck said surprised.

"Hey Hyuck... did you notice something really... off about that guy?"

Yangyang couldn't shake off this weird feeling for some reason.

"Well. Now that you mention it I do have questions." Donghyuck answered him his fingers up to his chin in thought.

"Like why did Dejun glare at him? Or why was he forcing a smile so hard? How'd he even get inside your house?"

Yangyang's eyes widened. How'd the man even get into the house? Had Dejun told him where he lived? No. From what he can see Dejun didn't have his phone and he didn't even know where Yangyang lived until today. 

So then how the fuck did the man get inside his house? Or even find out where he lived in the first place?


	9. Chapter 9

Dejun sighed. He didn't want to go back home. But he knew he had to. He couldn't say no to this man again.

Last time it ended up with a vase being thrown at him, and he didn't what that to happen again. Because what if he didn't dodge it and actually ended up dying?

-

"Shit Yangyang how'd he get in your house?! Did you even tell him where you live?! What if that dudes crazy!" Donghyuck yelled grabbing Yangyang's shoulders and shaking him.

Yangyang slowly shook his head in horror.

Donghyuck cursed and looked around the house. The man didn't steal anything which Yangyang was thankful for but, he still was wondering about how he even got in.

They both sighed in defeat. 

"You know.. you're right..." Donghyuck said rubbing the back of his neck.

Yangyang gave him a confused look and titled his head. "About him being.. cool." 

Yangyang smiled. "I know. I wanted you to see it too cuz he's actually a really nice person." The younger's smile got brighter after that.

"Do you think he would like to have lunch with us?" Donghyuck asked.

"I don't know. Probably not." He thought out loud.

"Wait so where did you guys go during lunch?"

"Well.. I followed him and he just eats at like the rooftop."

Donghyuck was confused for a second before a bright smile appeared on his face. "Can I go with you guys next time??" He asked jumping up and down.

Yangyang thought for a second. I mean... why not? Don't think Dejun's going to mind seeing as how they got close today.

"Sure." 

-

Dejun grabbed his phone that was on the floor. He dropped it after his dad slapped it out of his hand.

He examined the screen and saw that it was cracked. Thankfully it still worked though. He decided to text Seonghwa.

Me  
hey hwa

Hwa✨💕  
hey bb how r u?  
r u ok by yourself?

Me  
well  
kinda?  
im not really by myself 

Hwa✨💕  
wdym

Me  
u remember that kid that hid in the bush the other day?

Hwa✨💕  
which one  
purple?

Me  
yeah him  
he uh  
helped me  
he found me wandering in the middle of nowhere 

Hwa✨💕  
what'd the bastard do

Me  
threw a vase at me  
fr almost killed me

Hwa✨💕  
fuckkk  
i really wanna be there for u but my parents aren't letting me leave :((

Me  
it's okay :)

Me  
i miss you

Hwa✨💕  
i miss u too b  
Read 7:53 PM

Dejun huffed out air. He saw a car pull up in the car way and quickly bolted towards his room.

The women was here and he didn't really feel like seeing her right now.

He heard something fall and he rolled his eyes. He assumed it was a beer bottle that she had gotten.

He heard footsteps before they stopped in front of his door. 

"Dejun? Are you here?" She slurred from outside the door.

"Y-Yes I'm here." 

"Where were you last night?" She said trying to come in but realizing the door was locked. She tried twisting it really hard and just resorted to banging on the door.

"Open the door Deokjun!" She slurred in korean. 

He quickly walked up to the door and unlocked it. 

"Yes?"

"Why weren't you here yesterday." She said pointing the beer bottle every direction and her index finger up in front of him.

"I-I was at a friends house." He stuttered out. Frankly, he was a bit scared at the moment. 

Sure the woman in front of him had gotten drunk a lot but at this point she can barely even speak correctly.

"Just leave him alone jesus." He heard a deep voice from the door frame. Both figures turned around.

Dejun watched as the man walked towards the woman and stroked her hair before grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her out of the room.

"Can you stop pulling my hair that'd be great thanks!" She slurred as she started hitting him with the beer bottle.

The white haired boy locked the door immediately after they stepped out of his room.

He heard glass break and the man yell. But he didn't stop there, he started yelling at the woman after, which meant that the damage wasn't that bad that it caused him to fall unconscious or anything so he must be fine.

He then heard a high pitched scream and some thuds. He couldn't deal with it anymore. He sighed and grabbed his phone. 

He wanted to text Yangyang but he didn't have the younger's phone number. He also wanted to go over to Seonghwa's house but the other wasn't even in town.

He groaned. He didn't really have anywhere to go. He heard more glass shatter and more thuds.

He walked over to the doorknob and unlocked the door opening it. 

He walked out to the living room cautiously and saw the woman's body over the couch and the mans on the floor sprawled out.

They were both covered in blood. He sighed. He had to clean them up /again/. This stuff happens all the time so he wasn't really surprised anymore.

But he definitely didn't like doing it. 

He grabbed the woman's wrist and checked her pulse. Yep still there. They never went and full on killed each other. More so just always ended like this.

Both of them knocked out on the floor with blood all over their bodies.

He grabbed a broom and started sweeping all the shards of glass on the floor. He threw them away and then got the first aid kit.

As he was dabbing on the rubbing alcohol on the woman she randomly woke up and started scratching his arm. 

Dejun didn't say anything though and just kept going. She was yelling and hissing in pain through it.

She then grabbed the sides of his face forcefully and digged her nails in. She then kissed his cheek and forehead.

"Thanks son I love you~" She cooed. The nails not stopping, in fact just getting deeper. 

"No problem. I love you too m-mom.." He whispered to her. She smiled wickedly at him before ceasing her nail digging.

He winced as he felt the pain. He even felt blood trickle down from both sides but ignored them as he was wrapping gauze around the dude's arm.

"So beautiful. My son is so beautiful." The lady next to him said as she wiped off the blood with her finger and then stared at it with dark eyes.

He flinched as he felt another finger at the other side of his face wipe the blood off. He watched as the guy then put the finger with his blood in his mouth.

Dejun didn't show it in his face but he was really disgusted. These people are crazy. He wanted to get out. 

And that's what he did. After telling the couple that he was going back to his room he locked the door and snuck out from the window.

Not without grabbing his phone of course. He kind of wanted Yangyang's number. He blushed at the thought for some unknown reason but continued walking.

But the thing was,,,

He had no idea where Yangyang lived. He just barely remembered the way from when the guy picked him up but Dejun kind of forgot.

Don't be so useless now brain I need you...

As he was roaming randomly through the streets, trying to look for a place to stay for the night something distracted him.

"Xiaojun?" He heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

He turned around and saw Yangyang's mom walking up to him. Her face immediately got into a smile upon seeing him. Though once she got closer she frowned. 

"Hey.. what happened to your face?" She asked worriedly grabbing the sides of his his face gently.

"I- Uh- Just got hurt.." He said laughing nervously. He didn't want to lie but he also didn't want her to worry or anything.

"Do you want me to take you back home?" She asked her eyebrows knitted in worry.

Dejun has never shook his head faster in his life. It was so fast he could've snapped his neck.

Yangyang's mom just looked even more confused but told him to follow her.

They eventually got in a car and Dejun wasted no time in getting in.

"Xiaojun.. we're going to my house. Is that okay?" 

He just nodded at her with a small smile and looked out the window as she started driving.

The thought of being able to see Yangyang again even if it's only been a day made a faint blush appear on his cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Dejun fiddled with his fingers as he watched Yangyang's mom unlock the door with her keys. He wouldn't admit it but he was a bit nervous.

Why was his heart beating fast?

They walked in and Dejun's ears got invaded with screams in seconds. There were little kids screaming to hug their mother.

Oh so this must be what Yangyang meant by screaming back in the library... he has a lot of siblings..

He smiled sadly at the curious eyes looking up at him.

"Mommy who is he?" A little girl asked pointing to Dejun.

"He's one of Yangie's friends." She answered walking towards the kitchen. 

Dejun just followed her like a puppy. He felt a bit awkward.

He heard someone gasp from next to him and saw said person who gasped run towards his mom. 

"Ma why is he bleeding? Did he kill someone?!" He asked frantically pulling on her jeans.

She glanced at Dejun apologetically who just smiled at her.

"Zhenshi get back here!" He heard someone yell as they sped down the stairs. "Give me back my fucking phone you little demon-"

"Yangyang language! The kids are here!" His mother yelled.

Yangyang froze and then turned around. "Oh hey maaa. Didn't know you were here..." He said shooting finger guns at her with an awkward smile.

She just stared back unamused.

"OoOh Yangie said a bad word." Dejun spoke up finally feeling comfortable.

Yangyang whipped his head at Dejun as all the kids started yelling 'OooH Yangie said a bad worrrrd' 

Yangyang groaned in annoyance as he grabbed Dejun's arm and pulled him towards his room.

Some kids followed them hitting Yangyang while saying 'ooOh'

"Why'd you say thattt." Yangyang whined as he pushed Dejun into his room closing the door behind him.

"Cuz I knew that was gonna happen. It's funny not gonna lie. Sometimes I wish I had siblings." The older said with a giggle.

Yangyang didn't really know what to say. Dejun never really opened up about his family. He wasn't planning on actually saying anything but his eyes widened when he saw Dejun tilt his head towards the window.

"Jun what happened?" He asked, his voice laced with a hint of panic to it. He didn't notice the nickname slip out.

Dejun was confused because he had forgotten about it but remembered it as he felt Yangyang grab the sides of his face the same way his mom had.

His cheeks flushed, he didn't know if it was from embarrassment or.. something else but he was suddenly hyper aware of Yangyang's touch and movements.

"Well. I was hoping I would be able to remember where you lived but sadly I didn't. But I found your mom and she offered me a ride here." He said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Wait here." Yangyang said as he let go of Dejun's face and walked towards the bathroom in his room. 

The lilac haired boy sighed. Dejun got hurt again. This is like the third time already. First the bruises, second the vase, and now this.

Something was definitely happening at home. He even remembered the glare Dejun had given his dad.

He sighed and grabbed rubbing alcohol. He didn't really have any bandages so hopefully this'll do. 

He grabbed a napkin and put some water on it.

"I'm gonna clean it first and then put alcohol on it okay?" Yangyang asked Dejun who just nodded.

He put his finger under the boy's chin and tilted his head to get a better angle of the wound.

Once he did he started cleaning the dried(ish) blood as gently as he could. 

He noticed that they looked like some kind of claw marks. Does Dejun own a cat and I'm just overthinking this?

"Did your cat do this?" Yangyang asked the shorter. The other just looked at him confused.

"I don't have a cat..?" 

"A pet?" Yangyang asked with an eyebrow raised.

Dejun just shook his head in confusion.

"Then how'd you get these?" Yangyang asked as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Honestly?" Dejun asked looking down at the floor.

"Honestly." Yangyang said with a nod.

Dejun sighed. "It was my mom." He said looking up at Yangyang.

He looked really mad.

"Dejun. First your dad and now your mom? Is this why you came here? To escape from them?" Yangyang asked sitting down next to the smaller and taking his hands in his.

The other tried letting go but Yangyang didn't let him. He saw Dejun's cheeks turn red and was about to smirk.

Now's not the time idiot.. Yangyang told himself.

"K-Kinda..." Dejun sighed. 

He looked around the room and sighed again. His hands tightened around Yangyang's and he got worried.

"T-Those people... they aren't my parents." 

Okay now Yangyang was confused again.

"You're adopted..?" The younger asked with a tilted head.

Dejun shook his head which made him even more confused if that was possible.

"T-They um.. they k-killed my actual parents.. and now they believe that I'm their son." Dejun said as tears started falling.

"They're fucking crazy Yangyang!" He sobbed louder.

Yangyang couldn't say anything. He just sat there with his eyes widened and mouth agape. He hadn't noticed a tear leave his eye.

Dejun released their hands. Not to wipe his own tears no, to wipe Yangyang's tears because of course even now he'll care about others more than himself.

"Why are you crying?" Dejun asked so softly he wouldn't be able to hear him hadn't he been sitting so close to him.

"Because seeing you cry makes me cry and I wanna do something to help you but I'm useless cuz I have no idea what to do!" Yangyang sobbed throwing himself onto the older.

Dejun sat there startled but hugged the younger back.

He started rubbing Yangyang's back to try and calm him down. "It's okay Yang. It's not your fault. I'm not really expecting you to do anything. Seonghwa can't do anything and he's older than us.

Also.. don't call the cops if that crossed your mind. Once my uncle- That fucking /bastard/. Not my uncle. None of these people are my family!

My family doesn't even know that I'm still alive. They all think I'm dead! ...O-Okay enough of that sorry I'm rambling. Anyways, once he finds out that his brother and his wife are in prison..

He's going to go after you and threaten your family. I don't want you to be in danger just cuz of me." Dejun word vomited all for Yangyang to take in.

"But I don't want you to stay with those psychopaths. You're still going to get hurt!"

Dejun shrugged. "At this point I'm used to it. I mean it still hurts of course but I don't know." He sighed putting his face in Yangyang's chest.

"Xiaojun." 

The boys whipped their head towards the woman at the doorframe who looked at them with a raised brow but a wide smile on her face.

It quickly left when she remembered why she was even there in the first place.

"You're getting abused by him. By your parents." She said pointing at Dejun with a wooden spoon.

Dejun looked at her surprised while Yangyang glared at her for being so straightforward.

Yangyang looked down at the boy in his arms and was silently asking if he was gonna tell her.

Dejun sighed and nodded. 

"It's okay if you don't want to-" 

"Mrs. Yangyang's mom... those people aren't my parents. They're just my parent's killers that think I'm their son. Fucking weirdos too."

The woman was going through so many emotions. First confusion, then surprised, then a bit of anger (for swearing.)

"Oh wait yeah. Forgot to tell you. My uh 'uncle'-" Dejun said with air quotes. "He's the serial killer Redlust Blood. That's why I said you guys could be in danger."

Yangyang and his mom were speechless at this point. 

"Baby can't you just go tell the police since you know they're identities? They can't do anything if they're arrested at the same time." Yangyang's mom said.

Dejun flushed in embarrassment at the name but didn't comment on it.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have anywhere else to stay. They may be psycho's but they give me a roof to sleep under."

Yangyang's mom was thinking before her whole face lit up.

"You can live with us!"

Dejun's eyes widened at the suggestion as he glanced from Yangyang to his mom. Yangyang was a bit surprised but smiled as he nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Dejun didn't want to admit it but he was grateful. 

Though, the others didn't have trouble seeing that judging by the tears falling from his eyes.

"Wait no! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Yangyang's mom frantically said. "Stop crying or you're gonna make me cry too!" She continued.

"I-I can't help it!" Dejun said in between sobs. Her saying that made him cry harder.

All this kindness he was getting was overwhelming. Yes, Seonghwa was always kind to him. But more than one person? That's so much. He was used to being treated like shit.

"Y-You guys are so nice to me. Are you sure you want someone like /me/ here?" The white haired boy asked.

"I don't know if you'd want to. My siblings are annoying and loud." Yangyang said from next to them.

It earned him an elbow in the ribs from his mother.

"Don't say that about your siblings Yang!" 

Yangyang shrugged but mumbled a 'It's true though and you know it.' under his breath.

Honestly, Dejun would love to have siblings. 

"I would ask if you wanted me to adopt you but.." Yangyang's mom said.

The two boys looked at her confused.

"Then you guys would be brothers but I don't think you guys want to be /just/ brothers." She said with a smirk.

The boys looked at each other before both flushing and looking away.

The woman just laughed at the two boys.

"You guys are so adorable."

There was a comfortable silence between the three of them before Dejun disturbed it with a whisper.

"I want to move in." 

The two people that lived in the house looked at each other in excitement.

"I have an idea on what to do. Just... wait for me to do it okay?" Dejun said looking to the two determined.

"What are you gonna do?" The purple haired boy asked.

"You'll see."

Dejun didn't want to tell them. He knew that if he did they'd be against it. But, there was no other way.

"I'll go home tomorrow." He told them.

Their eyes widened and were about to protest but Dejun quickly glared at them before they could. Indirectly telling them to shut up.

"Well. Do you want to have dinner with us?" Yangyang's mom asked warmly.

Dejun couldn't say no.

"Alright. I'll tell you boys when it's ready. I was in the middle of cooking. Then I remembered Xiaojun was here and that I should make more for him. Then that's when I came to the conclusion that those people uh.. you know.." 

"Dejun. My names Dejun." The shortest told her.

Yangyang's smile widened more when he said it. Though it quickly disappeared when she hit him with the wooden spoon.

"Baby you lied to me! You told me his name was Xiaojun!" 

Dejun quickly tried clearing up the misunderstanding.

"No no no it's just that I don't tell people my real name. He was just looking out for me and telling you the name everyone calls me. I only let certain people call me Dejun." He said smiling sheepishly.

The woman's mouth made an 'o' shape before apologizing to her son.

Yangyang just crossed his arms with a pout. Refusing to look at her.

She slapped him gently with a smile before turning back to Dejun and ruffling his hair.

"You can call me mom. Don't call me Mrs. Yangyang's mom. It feels weird." She chuckled.

Dejun hesitated. He didn't know if he could do that. He only called that woman mom because they threatened to kill him if he didn't address them as parents. But he nodded nonetheless. 

When she left the room Yangyang sighed.

He took Dejun's hands in his, making the latter confused.

"Don't do anything stupid tomorrow okay?"

Dejun didn't want to lie to him.

"No promises."

Yangyang frowned. Obviously that wasn't the answer he wanted. He interlocked their fingers as he sighed. Making both the boys blush.

"Be careful then." 

"I'll try."

\- 

Yangyang let Dejun borrow some of his clothes.

Dejun chose baggy clothes making him look tinier than usual. 

"You're short." Yangyang said making the older turn his neck towards him so quickly Yangyang worried for his neck.

"You're only taller than me by a few centimeters!" He retorted with a pout.

"Still don't see you being taller than me."

The older walked towards him and tiptoed making him taller. Yangyang smirked as he tiptoed too and still made him taller than him.

Yangyang then jumped on him pushing him down on the bed, pinning him with both arms on the side of the white haired boy's head.

Dejun noticed their position and felt a bit awkward. His face was burning and he knew it wasn't cuz of the weather. 

They just stared at each other but Dejun then looked away. He was wondering why Yangyang wasn't moving.

"Why aren't you-"

"Dejun you're so pretty."

Well. He definitely didn't expect him to say that. His cheeks got even more warmer, even traveling down to his neck.

Yangyang wasn't any different. His face was also burning. 

He lifted his arm from the mattress to tilt Dejun's face to make him look at him.

"Y-You're pretty t-too." He whispered. 

"Can I dye your hair pink?" Yangyang suddenly asked. 

Dejun lied there mouth agape. Pink? He hadn't thought of that. Why not give it a try?

"S-Sure." 

Yangyang then immediately helped him up and led him out of the room towards the bathroom. 

"We have pink hair dye here cuz one of my younger sisters wanted to dye her hair pink but she dyed it blue instead." He said opening a cabinet and grabbing a small box.

"No need for bleach." The younger said giving Dejun an adorable smile.

Yes, Dejun admits it. Yangyang had the most cutest smile in the world. Maybe he was being a little biased but whatever.

"I think you'd look cute." The taller said taking the bottle of hair dye out of its box.

"I'm always cute." Dejun blurted out.

"You're not wrong." Yangyang giggled.

"Cut it out with the flirting you gays I can hear it miles away!" They heard a voice say from outside the door.

"Ew don't listen to my disgusting brother. He's annoying." Yangyang said scrunching his nose in disgust.

Dejun thought it made him look cuter but he wasn't gonna say that out loud. 

"I heard that you fucker!" The boy yelled.

But he immediately got scolded by the mom downstairs.

The two boys laughed at that.

Dejun felt at home here.

-

"Okay let's wash your hair and then see how it turned out!" Yangyang yelled from next to him.

Dejun had almost fallen asleep many times due to how soothing it felt when Yangyang was applying the hair dye on his hair.

Yangyang washed his hair with shampoo and conditioner before giving the older a towel to dry his hair.

"Go away. Lemme dry my hair first, fix it, and then I'll show you how I look." Dejun said pushing Yangyang out of the room.

He aggressively started drying his hair and then grabbed a random hair brush. He made it look decent since he was too lazy to make it look perfect and then looked in the mirror.

Huh. He didn't expect it to look /that/ good.

Butttt he didn't know if Yangyang would like it. Deep down he felt the need to impress the younger for some reason.

No it's not a crush. Maybe. No it's definitely not.

He took one last look in the mirror before opening the door.

"Oh shit he's cute." Was the first thing he heard when he stepped out.

"Shut up Wei!" Yangyang yelled at his brother.

"But I agree. You look adorable. So soft." He said ruffling his fresh pink hair. Dejun blushed at the compliment.

"It looks good?" The pink haired boy asked.

Yangyang just vigorously nodded his head yelling out a 'duh!'

"Kids dinner's ready!"

Then the whole house started shaking with all the kids running towards the kitchen.

"Damn you have so many siblings." Dejun said towards the other who just groaned annoyed.

"I know. Some aren't even here today! They're all annoying as fuck." Yangyang whined.

Dejun giggled and just went downstairs for food. Honestly, he was pretty hungry.

-

"This food is so good!" Dejun said as his face lit up on the first bite.

"Oh it's nothing special." Yangyang's mom said being humble.

"It's a nice change. I always just eat ramen cuz my parents don't really cook anything for me. I cook for myself sometimes but it's only basic things like eggs." He said smiling down at the food.

He missed the worried look Yangyang and his mom exchanged. 

"Are you Yangyang's boyfriend?" A little girl asked with a cheek full of food.

Both Dejun and Yangyang started choking.

"No he's just his friend." Yangyang's mom said as he started patting her sons back.

Dejun took a drink of water to stop himself from dying.

"Y-Yeah I'm just his friend." Dejun said, his voice laced with a subtle hint of disappointment.

"Y-Yeah he's not my boyfriend yet." Yangyang said after taking a sip of water.

"Omg! Did I just hear a yet?!" An older girl said with a glint in her eyes.

Dejun's eyes widened as he took his glass of water in his hand and just started drinking some nonstop as he looked for a distraction.

"Awe look they're both blushing!" A boy said.

"Kids stop that's enough teasing your brother and friend for today." The mom said laughing.

"Woah look at that looks like me and Xiaojun are done with dinner." Yangyang said getting up from his chair.

"But I'm not-" Dejun started before he saw Yangyang take his plate and take it upstairs.

"Just eat it upstairs." He whispered into the older's ear. It sent shivers down his back and then followed the younger obediently.

Once Yangyang closed the door to his room he let out a breath he was holding. "I'm so sorry about my siblings." 

"I-It's okay." Dejun stuttered as he belly flopped himself on Yangyang's bed. 

"Let's go to sleep now shall we?" The purple haired boy asked.

"Yep." 

"Do you want me to sleep here or should I go sleep on the couch?" Yangyang asked politely. 

Before Dejun could answer the question there was a knock on the door. 

Yangyang opened the door and saw his 4 year old sister holding one of her plushies.

She completely ignored Yangyang and let herself in walking straight towards Dejun.

"H-Hi." She said shyly. 

Dejun was taken aback but sat up and smiled warmly at the little girl.

"Hi there." 

"M-My names Xiuying." She said looking down and clutching her stuffed dog.

"My names Dejun." He said. "Your name is pretty." He complimented her.

He saw her cheeks go red and he giggled to himself.

Yangyang was watching the whole exchange happen with his arms crossed and a pout.

"Why are you here Xiuying?" Yangyang asked wanting for her to leave already.

She completely ignored him which earned an offended noise from her older brother.

"I-I want you to have her." She said giving Dejun her dog plush. 

Dejun looked at her with shock. No one has ever given him anything. This was the first plushie he ever had.

He took the toy with shaky hands and looked down at it. 

"W-Whats her name?" He asked, his voice wobbly. He didn't want to cry. Not again. 

"Her names Bella!" She said happily.

"T-Thank you so much Xiuying." He said giving her a hug. 

She hugged back with a 'Your welcome.'

"Have a good night!" She said walking out the door.

"You too kiddo." He said with a chuckle.

"Dude your siblings are amazing." Dejun said as soon as Yangyang closed the door.

"No they're not. They're fucking demons." Yangyang grumbled walking towards his dresser.

He grabbed a t-shirt and then took off his current one.

Dejun gasped silently as he quickly closed his eyes. How does he do that so casually.

The older may or may not have peeked a bit. Bad idea. Now he couldn't look away. 

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Yangyang said with a wink having caught the other staring. 

Dejun's cheeks and ears flushed mad red before he threw a pillow at the younger. 

"I'll be going." Yangyang said walking towards the exit.

"W-Wait where are you g-going?" Dejun asked as he pulled the blanket up towards his body. 

"I thought you wanted me to go to the living room?" 

"I-I never said t-that.." Dejun said gripping the blanket shyly. 

"Wait so you want me to sleep here?" Yangyang said dumbly.

The other just nodded.

"O-Okay." Yangyang said as he awkwardly got next to him. He made a big space between them just in case Dejun felt uncomfortable.

"Why are you all the way over there." Dejun mumbled as he grabbed Yangyang's arm and pulled him.

He latched onto Yangyang's body like a koala and immediately went to sleep.

He looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled fondly. He ran his fingers through the pink locks.

It made Dejun stir but he didn't wake up. Instead letting out comfortable hums.

Yangyang did it until he felt himself grow tired.

"Hey Yangyang-" His mom said opening the door.

She silenced herself once she saw the two boys asleep. 

She walked up to them and gave Yangyang a kiss on the forehead.

She looked towards Dejun and saw him clinging on to her son a bit tighter. His eyebrows were scrunched downwards. 

The mother bent over and moved the pink hair to the side and gave Dejun a kiss in the forehead too.

The other immediately relaxed. She smiled down at him and felt like crying.

She's going to try her hardest to be the mother figure Dejun hadn't had in a while.

-

"Bye Dejun! Remember don't do something stupid and be careful!" He yelled as he watched the older leave. 

"Wait Yang!" Dejun remembered something, completely avoiding what the other had said.

The younger just looked at him in confusion.

"C-Can I have your phone number?" 

"Of course." Yangyang said giggling at how cute Dejun was.

When the younger gave the shorter the phone back Dejun thanked him and walked away.

He saw that the other hadn't put a contact name so he put it.

'Yangie 💕'

(He hesitated on putting the heart for about five minutes.)

He continued walking and sooner or later he arrived at the last place he wanted to be. He walked towards the big ass tree next to the window of his room.

He climbed up and checked if the window was open. Luckily, the window hadn't closed. He jumped in and quickly closed it.

He checked if the door was locked as he left it and sighed in relief finding that it was still locked.

His heart was beating in his rib cage at what he was about to do. He knew that if he wanted them all to go to prison and be free from them he needed evidence. 

So,,

"Hey uncle. Next time you go kill someone. Can I tag along?"


	12. Chapter 12

No, Dejun wasn't crazy, he wasn't actually going to kill anyone.

He just wanted to go and rat his 'uncle' out. And so, he's going to get /any/ kind of proof. Whether it be a video, fingerprints, a voice recording, anything, he was gonna show the police.

"Can it be tomorrow? I'm itching to feel the thrill of killing someone." His uncle wasn't in the house. His parents weren't either.

It kind of felt like he was talking to himself.

But no, this uncle of his actually has cameras in the house. Except his room of course. So he's in front of one right now saying this stuff.

So now he just had to wait for the man to actually see it.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. He didn't know where his "parents" were, but he couldn't care less.

In the middle of watching his show a knock was heard from the door. He had a feeling he knew who it was but just walked up to open it.

"Hey there Dejun." The man said not even going inside.

"We'll go tomorrow. Meet me at that abandoned factory next to the lake." And then just like that he left.

Dejun felt excited. He was closer to getting dirt on this man. And for his "parents" he can accuse them of child abuse, using his uncles camera for proof!

Dejun got so giddy he started jumping up and down.

"Well look who's so happy." 

He flinched and turned around and saw the man he had to call dad.

"Hey dad.. where were you?" He had an idea where he was but he wasn't gonna say anything.

"Oh just doing some errands." He answered going up the stairs to his and his wife's shared room.

Oh, Dejun knew that was code word for 'I was out doing the nasty with some random lady.'

He goes to run some "errands" once a week. It doesn't surprise the pink haired boy anymore.

He grabbed his phone and brought up a certain contact.

Me  
not going to school tmr

-

Yangyang stared at the phone in his hand. It was a random person.

Me  
um  
do i know u

837 72X 83XX  
.  
no  
i'm a stranger  
i've been watching you yangie 

Upon the nickname Yangyang laughed at who the person was, finally coming to a realization of who it was.

Of course Yangyang was stupid enough to forget that he had given him his phone number.

Me  
oMg  
yOu stAlKer

837 72X 83XX  
yEs

Yangyang laughed before adding the contact and changing the name.

'Junnie❣️'

Then he remembered the first text. He's not going to school tomorrow?

Me  
what  
wait  
why

Junnie❣️  
uh  
errands

Yangyang obviously didn't believe him. 

Me  
sigh  
be careful ok 

Junnie❣️  
ik ik  
i promise i'll be careful 

Me  
don't die on me plz

Junnie❣️  
lmao u don't even know what im gonna do

-

Dejun slipped on a pair of gloves. He didn't want to be framed for this murder. He was too young to go to jail.

He got a mask and his phone. He put it in the voice recorder app to turn on and press play when he gets there. 

He put on a black hoodie with black sweatpants. This is just how Dejun normally looks to be honest. 

He put on the hood and walked out of the house.

He saw his fake parents who looked at him in confusion. He saw them open their mouths but he beat them to it.

"'M going to meet with uncle." At that their confusion got replaced with a knowing look and a dark smile. 

He ignored what they said after that and walked towards the abandoned place the man wanted to meet him at.

He saw a person sitting down on a wood plank and immediately pressed play on the voice recorder. The factory was so old that it was starting to fall apart so there were a lot of planks that would fall any second.

"Ah Dejun! Nice to see you here!" He said jumping down from the plank and walking towards the younger.

"Thought you might've changed your mind or something." He said with a gruff chuckle.

"Why would I? This is a once in a life time experience for me. It's not everyday that I go with my uncle to kill someone."

"Might've thought you don't have the balls to actually see." He smirked with a shrug.

"Sure sure." 

The man acts as if Dejun has never seen someone die. Remember? His two parents died. And they died right in front of his own eyes. 

"So what you gonna do?" Dejun asked curiously.

"Oh no. I'm not gonna kill him. You are." The man said grabbing Dejun's arm and opening the palm of his hand to place a knife on it.

"Come again?" Dejun asked dumbly with his eyes widened. Well shit. He did not come up with a plan out of this.

"You heard me." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

"W-Wait what why me? I came to see y-you kill him!" He sputtered out stupidly.

The man just brought his fingers up to his chin in thought. 

"That's true. But wouldn't it be better to do it yourself." 

Dejun just stood there mouth agape. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this now.

"B-But I don't know how to kill someone." He muttered lamely.

"M-Maybe you could train me before I do! Yeah, you can do this one and I'll do it the n-next time we meet up!" He said nervously.

"Ey, quit the stuttering it's annoying."

"Sorry." He squeaked out embarrassed.

"You've got a point there. Alright kid, watch and learn. Not many people have the chance to learn from me, the serial killer Redlust Blood." He said cockily taking the knife from Dejun's hands harshly.

Welp, here goes nothing.

-

"Where are we?" Dejun asked as they entered a giant hotel. 

"I'm gonna kill a person here that stabbed my wife a few weeks ago. She's fine but I've been trying to find him."

Dejun was glad that the voice recorder was still playing. Cuz all of this was being noted to show the police.

For some reason the lobby was eerily quiet.

"Uh. Where is everyone?" 

"Don't worry about that." The man chuckled darkly.

Dejun just looked up at him and gave him a forced awkward smile.

They went up the stairs instead of using the elevator much to Dejun's dismay.

"Be fucking quiet okay?" The man said as they were in front of a door, probably the victim's room. Dejun felt sick all of the sudden. Just on the other side of this door was a guy that was gonna lose his life.

The murderer then started picking the lock in the room.

"He's asleep around the moment but we still need to be quiet. One of my assistants hacked the cameras in the vicinity so it's okay we won't get caught."

Oops,,

Once they entered the room Dejun got ahold of his phone. He saw his uncle walk in front of him and so the pink haired boy stopped the voice recording and decided to start video recording.

He didn't know where to put his phone. 

"Are you just gonna stab him while he's sleeping?" Dejun asked the man who was looking through his pockets for a knife.

"Might as well. It's the easiest." He said as he grabbed his knife and walked towards the room.

Shit Dejun needs to get this on video.

His heart was beating faster the closer they got to the room. The man's hand was on the doorknob before it turned from the other side.

Soon a tall middle aged guy came out. He look pissed. 

"Ah Jeonsing. Nice to see you here." He cockily stated as if the other guy didn't have a knife in his hands.

Jeonsing just glared at the man with pure hatred.

"Oh and who is this?" 

"This is my nephew." 

"Hello nephew. You look young hm. How old are you?"

"Don't think about it pervert." Jeonsing said before punching him in the face.

Dejun sputtered to get the camera facing them discreetly as he backed away from the scene.

He flinched when he heard a gunshot. The stranger had pulled out a gun. Maybe Dejun shouldn't have recorded with a phone.

It would've been easier to just have a camera installed into a pair of glasses or something.

It all went so fast, Dejun could barely see the moment his uncle had pinned the man down and stabbed him.

He also might've heard the disgusting sound of a bone (maybe even bones) breaking.

As he saw the man getting up he quickly ended the video and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Okay! Let's go kiddo!" Jeonsing said with an eye smile as if he hadn't just taken the life of a man. 

Just then the door slammed open and a bunch of men started rushing in.

Jeonsing just rolled his eyes at the sight of them.

"Hey Yeungin's minions. I killed him, and I won't hesitate to kill you guys too." He evilly said with a smirk.

Dejun wanted to get out of here.

He doesn't want to kill anyone. He wanted to be the one accusing not the one being accused.

He felt his cheek burn and then felt his back hit the floor as well as his rib cage burning.

Someone had punched him in the face and kicked him in the ribs.

"Deokjun get out of here. I'll take care of this." Jeonsing sighed.

He ran for his life.

"No bitch where do you think you're going." 

"Away from here thank you." The short boy said kicking the guy in the balls and running away again.

"Sorry for that! I had to!" He yelled apologetically.

-

Once Dejun was a good mile away from the hotel his ribs were screaming at him. His lungs were trying to catch his breath because of all this running too.

He probably looked like he was dying. He felt like he was.

He ran to the police station determined though. With this he would finally be able to-

"Shit where's my phone?!" He yelled as he felt his pockets empty. He grabbed his hair in stress.

He ran back to retrace his steps. Of course this had to happen.

The universe hates him.

He was running so fast that he almost didn't notice the woman gesturing for him.

He stopped when he saw a familiar phone in her hand.

"Hey sir, I saw you drop this but-"

Dejun didn't let her finish her sentence as he took the phone away from her quickly.

"Thank you so much!" He said before running a way again.

"Kids are so weird." 

Dejun looked down at his phone and realized that it was dying.

Oh how bad his luck was.

He quickened his pace. At this point his body had fallen numb from the burning of his chest. Whether it be inside or outside.

He burst through the police station and immediately got weird stares.

"Woah you don't look so good what happened?" A cop said immediately walking towards Dejun's side.

"I would uh. Like to report these people." He said out of breath.

"Okay okay. For what? Here let's sit down." The cop said guiding Dejun towards the rows of chairs.

"W-Well uh. So these people killed my parents but I don't have evidence for that but they have been abusing me. T-There are cameras in the house where it all got recorded. The people that killed my parents kidnapped me and think I'm their son. This other man my 'uncle' is also the serial killer Redlust Blood I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner I just didn't want anyone to be in danger. He recently went to kill someone and I have the evidence here. I swear I didn't kill anyone!"

The police was speechless. He immediately took the boy to a room with some other cops. 

"Let's start with your name."

"Xiao Dejun." 

"Okay, and what about your kidnappers?"

"Jung Insu and Jung Reeyun."

"Here it says your parents are Xiao Qiang and Xiao Jing, is that correct?"

Dejun nodded at his parents' names. He missed them, at least he still remembers their names.

"Okay, now may I see your evidence of this uncle of yours being a serial killer?"

Dejun scrambled for the phone in his pocket before giving it the the grown man.

"I-It's kind of dying. I also took a voice recording."

"Officer Zhang can you go get me a phone charger?" Said cop nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later came back with a charger. The cop plugged it in and turned the phone on.

Dejun first showed him the voice recording.

The voices were a bit muffled but you could still make out what they said, thankfully.

The officers eyebrows were scrunched together in thought before stopping the recording. Probably having heard enough.

He then went to the gallery and played the video he took. He saw the tilted angle from Dejun trying to hide the phone but you could still see the two.

He saw the stabbing and quickly turned it off and turned towards the computer.

"His name?"

"Jung Jeonsing."

The cop typed the name out quickly and found him. Then he grabbed his walkie talkie and said something. It was too fast for Dejun to make out.

"Do you mind if we take this?" The man said gesturing to Dejun's phone.

"S-Sure! But can I contact one of my friends to tell them to pick me up?"

"Of course! You can call them and wait for them to pick you up. Me and the other officers will do our job okay? No worries we got this!" He said flashing Dejun a relaxed smile.

Dejun grabbed his phone and called a certain person.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yang can you ask your mom if she could pick me up?"

"Yeah sure where are you?"

"I'm at the police station." 

"What?! Are you okay!?"

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"We're on our way."

Dejun smiled as the phone hung up and then passed it to the officer.

"Okay now you can wait out at the entrance for them okay? You can come back tomorrow for your phone. Sound good?"

Dejun nodded and then walked back outside towards the lobby. He slumped down on a chair and puffed out air. Damn was he tired as fuck.

He looked outside the window and realized it was dark outside. Shit he should've looked at the time.

After a few minutes he felt someone shaking him. Wait when did he fall asleep? He looked up and came face to face with none other than Yangyang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,, i don’t know dejun’s actual parents names so i just chose random names-  
> don’t kill me plz ;-;


End file.
